


A home for two.

by randmwrites



Series: Randmtrash's Hapistance week fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: Hapi comes home after long mission.Hapistance day two Home.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Randmtrash's Hapistance week fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A home for two.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sorta a sequal to my last fic for Hapistance week but all you really need to know if that Hapi, and Constance are engaged. also Hapi's horse is named pastry because of someone in a discord.

After a long march back from her latest mess of a mission with Chatter box, and the rest of the Eagles this war was dragging on so long even after she came back, and she wasn’t sure how much more she could deal with. Hapi was basically dragging herself through the halls of Abyss. The thought of her and Coco’s big, soft warm, and cozy bed were the last thing making sure she didn’t give up and sleep on the cold Abyss floor even though her muscles were screaming at her to stop moving, and to just lie down, and rest. When she reached her bed Hapi immediately collapsed onto the bed startling the women in it causing her to drop her book on the floor with a loud thud. 

“I will take that a sign that your mission did not go pleasantly my dearest Hapi.” Coco asks moving closer to Hapi, and gently kissing her cheek, running her fingers through her hair. 

Hapi raises her head slightly off the bed to respond. “You could say that... Everything that could have gone bad did, I spent half of my time dodging arrows not to mention Pastry got injured!” She grumbled. Her horse has been with her since she was freed from the experiments no matter how bad things got. So Hapi always tried to make sure she was safe, and taken care of. “Right now, noble-boy is taking care of her I know he will do a good job, but I don’t really trust others with her.” 

“If you would prefer, I could take care of pastry instead of Ferdinand.” Coco suggests. 

“I’m sure she will be fine Coco he seems good with horses. Besides I would rather have you here with me instead.” Hapi replies Resting her head on Coco’s thighs She quietly starts humming as their conversation dies off, and a few minutes later Hapi slowly drifts off to sleep. 

A few hours later she begins to stir from her slumber. “Thank you for that Coco I really needed that.” She mumbles still half asleep. 

“Your welcome my dearest I will always be a shoulder for you to rest upon, just as you would for me.” Coco coo’s gently her bright azure eyes gazing into Hapi’s 

She slowly lifted herself off of Coco’s lap, and pulls her in to a soft kiss. 

“So, Coco how were things while I was gone?” Hapi asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes before moving to their sight stand. She picks up her engagement ring, and slips it on her finger. 

“Nothing of substance happened well you were away my dearest it was oddly peaceful though I will admit that Edelgard’s expectations that the people who are not at the front line must help in manual labour is rather taxing.” Coco says with a sigh leaning back on their bed. 

“Yeah you never came off as a manual labour kinda gal.” She chuckles slightly gently kissing Coco’s cheek. “But if we want this war to end quickly to end quickly, we have to put in effort on, and off the battle field.” 

“You are correct my dear, and I will continue to put in all the effort my body is able to in ending it!” Coco reassures her confidentially with the fire in her voice that she usually does. 

“Do you ever think about what we should do after the war? I’m sure you want to try to rebuild your house, but.” Hapi nearly lets out a sigh knowing that what she might say could cause the biggest argument in their relationship. “is it really what you want? After the war is done, we will be able to do whatever we want, we could travel the world or build a new family away from nobility. I know how much you care about your old house, but do you think it might be best to let things go?” 

“I have been considering our options as well my dear, you are correct the whole world is laid out in front of us for us to seize, and we simply must choose what. A few short months ago I would have chosen to rebuild my house without a moment's hesitation, but now my house feels less important, and I would rather focus on building a life for us together.” Coco pauses for a moment to gather her thought Hapi could notice how the tension in Coco’s muscles slowly start to ease up before speaking. “Maybe it would be best if I left house Nuvelle to the history books.” 

Hapi crawls across the bed to wrap Coco into a tight hug it takes a moment for Coco to respond, and reciprocate the hug. “Coco I would love to build a new life with you, but you have to be sure it’s what you want to do.” 

“I think it is Hapi.” Coco says tears slightly building up in her eyes, and tightening her grip around Hapi. 

“Then let's travel all across Fodlan before we choose the kind of life we want. Though I think we should visit my parents it’s been way to long since I last saw them, heck they probably think I'm dead.” Hapi says. 

“My dearest Hapi nothing fills me with more joy then the thought of meeting your family. Some days I wish you could meet mine though they would despise you any number of reasons.” Coco lets out an awkward chuckle at the end of her declaration. She gives Hapi a chaste kiss while she starts to untangle herself from their hug. 

Hapi lets a chuckle. “Yeah they probably would have on the bright side my parents will probably love you. A woman being with another woman isn’t a big deal in my village.” 

“That sounds like a delightful location for us to build a new home, if we decide to settle there!” Coco gleefully replies. 

Hapi can’t help smile at the idea a home away from the church, nobility, and the war.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check out my twitter @randmtrash


End file.
